Before and After
by Dancho
Summary: I hate summeries, just RR if you want to read something different. Finished
1. Authors Note

AN: Okay, quick disclaimer for my story. I don't feel like typing this for every chapter so I'm devoting a whole chapter to this.  
  
1) I own nothing!  
  
2) I do own Megan, Peggy, Megans family and all other persons who are never mentioned in the Harry Potter books by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Now that's done, here's why I wrote this story. Ever notice how all Story's are written during Harry's time or His fathers time? Well this isn't this is about a girl who lived during the reign of terror and is adjusting to life after Voldemort is destroyed. 


	2. Father

Megan woak up with a start.  
  
"Daddy?" She whispered.  
  
"It's okay, Megan." Her dad answered. "Were going on a little trip."  
  
"Where?" Megan asked.  
  
"It's to dangerous. Remember if anyone asks you're 6, your name is Rebecca Smith and your lost."  
  
"Okay." Megan nodded. She had learned a long time ago not to question her father.  
  
They stepped out of the fire place and Megan drew closer to her father. She had never seen so many wizards in the same room. Her father greeted the 5 wizards and shooed Megan out of the room. She sat outside and was playing with her wand when a loud noise came from the room.  
  
"HUGO!" a womans voice yelled.  
  
"Sorry. Sorry. It just makes me so mad!"  
  
"I know how you feel, Hugo."  
  
"No, Albus! You don't! My daughters 8. Her entire life has been hide and lie. Is she going to die running?"  
  
"Hugo," Another voice tried. "It's not like were not making progress. The Longbottom's caught another pair of Deatheaters a few days ago."  
  
"I know, I know. And so had Moony. You don't need to tell me Fudge."  
  
"We are doing all we can." Another voice tried.  
  
"But are we doing enough, McGonagall?" Her father sneered.  
  
"Hugo!" The man her father had called Albus shouted. "There is no need to take that tone with any of us! We are allies. NOT enemies. You think you're the only one who suffers? I used to teach some of those dying out there. You think it doesn't hurt me?"  
  
"I am…I am sorry Albus. I am just afraid for Megan. Her mother is teaching her, and it is good training, but Megan needs even better training to grow into the witch she could be."  
  
"It's alright, Hugo." The man named Fudge sighed. "Were all at the end of our rope."  
  
The the voices grew quite. Megan strained to hear more until she grew tired and fell asleep. She was shaken awake by her father.  
  
"What's your name?" Her father asked.  
  
"Rabecca. Rebecca Smith." She whispered.  
  
"Good girl." Her father smiled. Megan grinned and they went back in the room. It was now empty of the wizards.  
  
"Who were those people?" Megan asked.  
  
"Megan, what have I told you?"  
  
"When we go on trips, I see nothing, hear nothing and remember nothing."  
  
"Good." Her father smiled. He let her use the floo powder first and the both arrived (Megan coughing a bit) at their home, just in time for dinner. 


	3. Megan

Megan drew her knees up to her chest. She sat on the floor next to her mother and Father. Her mother was a beauty with dark hair and eyes and pale skin flushed from the heat of the fire. Her father was a young man in his 30's; though her looked and acted much older. Her mother was reading a muggle novel and her father was scanning the newspaper.  
  
"Mum?" Megan asked.  
  
"Yes?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Tell me a story."  
  
"Meggy, you're to old for those stories."  
  
"No, mum. I want a true story."  
  
"Not tonight." Her mother said with a shake of her head.  
  
"Lizzy." Her father said putting down the paper. "Tell her a story. Meggy needs hope."  
  
"Is it…safe?" Her mother asked. Her father nodded. Sighing, Megan's mother put down her book.  
  
"Once upon a time…" Her mother began. Megan closed her eyes trying hard to imagine what her mom was telling her. "There was a school. This school was named Hogswarts and no other building was as impressive or grand. It was a wizards school, where students learned how to cast spells and other magic. And students who were just older than you would learn how to brew potions and turn tea pots into turtles."  
  
"They were allowed?" Megan asked in awe. Of course, she could do some simple spells but only when she was sure she was alone.  
  
"Of course. But before the school started up, the kids would go to a hidden alley and buy books about magic…and buy their first wand."  
  
"How?" Megan asked. "During the day?!"  
  
"Yes." Her mother smiled. Megan patted her wand. Her mother had bought the wand for Megan when she was 6 so that she could learn magic.  
  
"Wow!" Megan whispered.  
  
"But those days are over." Her mother said coming to herself. Megans' father nodded and Megan stood up.  
  
"Mum?" Megan asked before leaving.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"When can I go to that alley?"  
  
"Never." Her mother said shortly.  
  
"Doesn't it exists?" Megan asked.  
  
"It does but it's no place for you." Her mother said. Her father motioned for Megan to go upstairs. Megan went up the stairs but stopped at the top and looked down at her parents. Her father had dragged his chair closer to her mothers and was comforting her.  
  
"Hugo…I wish my daughter could go to school. Why do I have to teach her in secret?"  
  
"Who knows. Besides with a teacher like you and the head start you gave her perhaps she could grow up and become an great wizard."  
  
"No, Hugo. Those days are over. The days of Hogsmead and Hogswart and Quidditch. They're all gone. All gone." 


	4. Harry

Megan woak up to her father shaking her.  
  
"What is it?!" Megan asked alarmed.  
  
"It's wonderful!" Her father shouted, swinging her around the room. "Get dressed! We're going out to celebrate!"  
  
"Father?" Megan asked. Her father just beamed at her and dressed her in her best robes. The meet Megans mother at the door and using Flu power they went to downtown London. Megan had never seen so many wizards in one place. Her parents took her into a pub where they bought her butterbeer.  
  
"Father?" Megan asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why is everyone acting so odd?" Megan asked. "Aren't they afraid?"  
  
"Megan, my girl!" Her father laughed. "No one will be afraid any more."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because He-who-must-not-be-named has been destroyed!" Her father smiled. Suddenly a large pot-bellied man rushed up to her father.  
  
"Hugo!" The man said shaking her fathers' hand. "Have you heard?"  
  
"Why would I be here if I hadn't?" Her father laughed. "But is it true?"  
  
"Yes." The man said and stopped smiling. "The rumors are true."  
  
"And the boy?"  
  
"He lives!" The man said. Then as if struck by an idea, stood on a chair,.  
  
"All!" He shouted. The pub grew silent. "I would like to propose a toast! To Harry Potter! The boy who lived!"  
  
"The boy who lived!" Everyone chorused.  
  
It was midnight before Megan and her parents got home. Megan sat next to her father, then, after a few minutes, stood up and sat in his lap.  
  
"Daddy?" Megan asked, in her I'm-just-a-good-little-girl voice.  
  
"What do you want?" Her father asked.  
  
"Who is Harry Potter?"  
  
"He is the son of Lily and James Potter."  
  
"Why do you call him 'the boy who lived'?"  
  
"Megan…do you remember what your mother and I taught you? About what to do if our house was ever raided?"  
  
"I was to run away and never tell anyone who I really was."  
  
"Yes. Do you remember why?"  
  
"Because He-who-must-not-be-named would kill me if he found me?"  
  
"Right. I suppose we haven't told you the whole truth on many things. First of all, that wand of yours? It's illegal. And He-who-must-not-be- named wouldn't just be raiding or house for some of the other things your mother and I have. He would be after us. He-who-must-not-be-named was after the Potters. I'm not in the upper circles, so I'm not sure why, but he was after them…and their son, Harry. He put a strong curse on Harry; one that should have killed Harry. But it didn't! Harry Potter is the only person to have survived when He-who-must-not-be-named wanted them dead."  
  
"So…My learning magic…is illegal?"  
  
"Not anymore!" Her father said, spinning Megan around the room. "We are free! We are going to set up the school again! You're just the right age to start learning magic."  
  
"I'm going to the school that mummy talked about?" Megan asked.  
  
"Yes! And were going to buy you a proper wand. And books."  
  
"With what?" Megan asked.  
  
"In the hidden alley, there is a bank…" Her father began to explain, taking Megan to a place where you could trust the wizard next to you and it wasn't dangerous to learn magic. 


	5. Livia

Megan followed her father into the pub they had gone to when he-who-must- not-be-named had been destroyed. The pub wasn't nearly as full but it was far from empty. Her father waved to a witch in the corner and walked over. The witch conjured up a chair next to her companion and motioned for Megan's father to sit. Megan considered sitting on the floor but decided not to. Instead she dragged up and extra chair and sat behind her father.  
  
"Well, I think it's disgraceful." The witch was saying. "Sending him to live with those muggles."  
  
"They are his only family, Livia." Her companion reminded her.  
  
"But muggles?" Livia sighed. Megan's father shrugged.  
  
"Where else do you suggest? It's not unsafe. I think Harry shall learn from it."  
  
"Harry Potter?" Megan asked. The adults turned to look at her.  
  
"Is this you daughter Hugo?" Livia asked.  
  
"Yes. Come closer, Meggy." Her father said. Megan dragged her chair closer.  
  
"Hello, Megan." The witches' companion smiled. Megan smiled back. "How old are you?"  
  
Megan looked at her father. He nodded.  
  
"I'm 10 going on 11." Megan said, looking a bit afraid."  
  
"So you'll be going to school. Are you excited?"  
  
"Learning magic is illegal." Megan frowned. All the adults, except Livia, burst out laughing.  
  
"What's this Hugo?" Livia asked. "Doesn't your child know?"  
  
"She knows, Livia." Megan's father smiled. "Old habits are hard to break. She doesn't know anything else. Her mother and I told her a group of things to say when asked certain questions. Unfortunately, she learned them too well."  
  
The witch obviously did not approve and soon Megans father excused themselves and took Megan to the back of the pub. Her took out his wand and taped a brick. Megan though he'd jumped off the deep end until the wall gradually began to remold itself and formed a door. They stepped through it and the wall closed behind them.  
  
"First stop, Gringotts." Her father said leading her through a crowded alley. Megan was amazed the only time she had seen more wizards was the day he-who-must-not-be-named had disappeared. Her father seemed to know a lot of people and often stopped to talk with them but Megan didn't mind, She was to busy taking in the new world she had just stepped into. 


	6. Ollivander

Megan jingled the galleons in her pocket. She'd seen wizard money but never so much of it in one place! She'd heard of Gringotts from her mothers stories but had always assumed it was like Hogwarts, existing but dangerous and always out of reach. After they'd gotten some money out of Megan's account—her mother had started one for her even before she was born—they went to the stores and bought Megan her supplies and clothes. They were going to the wand shop to buy Megan a proper wand when Megan had noticed a store. Dragging her father over to it, Megan peered in the window.  
  
"Megan, You cannot have a pet."  
  
"Please?" Megan begged. "I'll feed it and take care of it!"  
  
"Well…" Her father hesitated. Megan waited. "Alright. But no rats or toads, your mother hates those."  
  
Megan rushed into the store and was searching among the owls when another pet caught her eye.  
  
"It's beautiful!" Megan gasped. Her father came over to have a look.  
  
"A falcon?" Her asked. Megan nodded and watched, fascinated, by the regal bird before her. It was a light gray, almost white, color and had night black eyes. A store clerk hurried over and smiled at her.  
  
"That's Peggy. She looks quite impressive but she's the sweetest, most loving bird…if she likes you. You want to hold her?" The witch asked. Megan nodded and held out her arm. Peggy looked at Megan and Megan felt a chill run down her spine. It was if the Falcon was assessing her looking into her mind. After a few minutes, Peggy flew off her perch and landed on Megan's shoulder.  
  
"Can I daddy?" Megan asked. Her dad sighed and then nodded. Megan picked out a cage, a cage cover, a Falcon handbook, and a pair of dragon-hid gloves. Her dad was paying for it when Megan showed him the plain iron cage and deep blue cover.  
  
"Are you sure that's what you want?" Her dad asked.  
  
"No, I wanted a gold cage for her, but Peggy wanted a plain iron one." Megan said seriously. Her father shook his head laughing. The came out of the shop and finally got to the wand shop. They entered just as another boy was leaving.  
  
"Is he going to Hogwarts too?" Megan asked. Her father shrugged.  
  
"I suppose so." Her said holding the door open for her. They went in and Megan gazed at all the wands.  
  
"Megan?" Her father called. Megan went to join him. Her was speaking to an older man. "I want you to meet Mr. Ollivander. He's sold wands as long as I can remember."  
  
"Pleased to meet you." Megan smiled. The older man laughed.  
  
"You certainly raised a polite child."  
  
"It's all her mothers doing." Megans dad laughed. Mr. Ollivander turned around and still smiling pulled out a long wand.  
  
"Here, from what your fathers told me you already know a few spells. Just wave this. Its Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches."  
  
Megan tried it. Nothing happened. The man shrugged, and handed her another one. She tried that one and still nothing happened. Soon Mr. Ollivander was rushing around the shop calling out wand types and telling her to try them. Mr. Ollivander was completely exhausted when He finally gave her an even longer wand.  
  
"Oak and Unicorn hair. 12 and ½ inches." He gasped. Megan waved it and suddenly the flowerpot on the windowsill became a rabbit. Her father laughed and changed it back. Her father paid and they left the shop.  
  
"Well, I see you've inherited your mothers ability for Transfiguration."  
  
"Trans what?"  
  
"Transfiguration. When you change something from one thing to another. You should have an interesting year. Best keep the rabbit incident to yourself though, or she'll have you training to be an animagus."  
  
"A WHAT?" Megan asked.  
  
"A person who can change into a animal at will. It's quite complicated and difficult but your mother always wanted to be one." Megan nodded as if she understood though she was extremely confused. "Lets go home and show your mother your new pet."  
  
Megan stepped out of the fireplace and dusted herself off.  
  
"Megan?" Her mother called.  
  
"Hi, Mum!"  
  
"Did you get all your stuff?" Her mom asked.  
  
"Yep! Guess what Daddy bought me?" Megan asked excited.  
  
"An owl?" Her mom guessed.  
  
"Nope, a Falcon! Her names Peggy and she's really sweet!" Megan said jumping up and down in excitement. Her mother smiled and began to ask more when Megan's dad stepped out of the fireplace.  
  
"Hey." Megan's dad greeted them. Her handed Peggy to Megan. "Take her upstairs. I'll be upstairs soon to help you pack up."  
  
Megan went upstairs and unlocked Peggy's cage. Peggy stepped out and stretched her wings. Megan opened the window and allowed Peggy to fly off, assured that Peggy would be back. 


	7. Hufflepuff

Megan stepped off the boats and was ushered into a small area wit the other first years. A tall witch looked them over. Megan knew her. She had been at a couple of meetings with her father. A couple of other kids played around her but Megan couldn't take her mind off the witch. Suddenly, the witch ushered them into the great hall and placed a hand on Megan's shoulder as she went by.  
  
"Hello, Megan. I'm sure I'll see you later." The witch smiled. Megan responded to her instincts. Question! Why did this lady grab her shoulder? How did this lady know her name? Megan backed away but the witch didn't seem offended the way most people did. She merely shrugged and walked up to a ratty old hat. Megan glanced around and was surprised when the witch unrolled a long scroll and called her forward. Megan came up heart beating and sat where the witch showed her. Megan sat down and the hat was put on her head.  
  
'Hummmm. Interesting. Smart. Powerful. It's tricky you know. This is only my second group in 11 years. Sad really. Interesting. Hard-working. Your scared of me. That's strange. Your father?'  
  
'Stay out of my head you stupid hat!'  
  
'HAHA! Fascinating.'  
  
'What the hell is fascinating or interesting?!'  
  
'Rude! Well, I'll tell you anyway. I know for a fact your going to hate your intire stay here. Your going to make no friends and all your going to do is study. Your going to hate everyone, if your not careful.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'because, see how those kids play? Your father showed you the darker side of the past terror years. Most kids barely know it exsisted. But your father wanted you to know. I'm not sure why, but I KNOW you will be important. So I'll put you in…' "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
Megan slid off her seat and sat at the for Hufflepuffs with the other children. Some looked a bit worried, but most looked rather happy. 'The hat was right.' Megan thought. 'I am going to hate my fellow classmates.' 


	8. Brian

Megan sat down at the Ravenclaw table. She hadn't had much success in making friends but this didn't bother her. She could weather the remaining years, even if there were 6 of them. She looked up and saw Peggy swoop down dropping a letter into her toast. Megan broke to seal and began to read.  
  
"Dear Megan,  
  
Your father and I have some exciting news we want to share with you. Last week I learned that you are to have a little brother! He's due in a couple of months so he'll be waiting for you're when you come back for summer break.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Mum and Dad."  
  
Megan read and re-read the letter. She couldn't believe it. A brother! Megan crumpled up the letter and ran from the great hall knocking over a couple of Hufflepuff's who had over slept.  
  
Megan stepped of the train and looked around. She was at the right place but her parents weren't. Megan grabbed her trunk and waited around. She finally went outside the barrier and caught sight of her parents. Sure enough there was a baby. She walked over and waved to her parents. They waved back and her mother handed her the boy. The baby was completely bald and had the oddest eyes, A pale green with flecks of gray.  
  
"His name is Brian." Her father told her. "Isn't he cute?"  
  
"Yea. He's great." Megan said giving Brian back to her mother. The walked to the car (Her dad had rented it so they could get out of The station with out attracting attention) and drove home in silence. Megan was unpacking when she heard a knock at the door. Megan grabbed her wand and hid under the bed. The door opened and Megan saw a pair of feet step in.  
  
"Megan?" Her dad asked. Megan sighed and crawled out. "Megan, what were you doing there?"  
  
"Hiding. I thought you were a…" Megan trailed off.  
  
"It's alright. You never knew anything else but fear; its only natural that you are jumpy."  
  
"What did you want anyway?" Megan asked, turning back to her stuff.  
  
"What do you think of Brian?" Her dad asked helping her put some of her books of the shelf.  
  
"He's okay." Megan shrugged.  
  
"Okay? I got the impression that you didn't like him very much."  
  
"I suppose I don't, really." Megan sighed, sitting on her bed.  
  
"Why not?" Her dad asked.  
  
"I can't explain it really. I suppose I should be falling over myself to even play with him but…"  
  
"But?"  
  
"Well, I guess some of it is that I'm scared that you and mum will forget me. You seem so happy with him. Besides, You'll love him more. I'm crazy. He'll never hide under his bed in fear of deatheaters."  
  
"Why do you?" Her father asked her.  
  
"Well when I was younger it was force of habit. I remember when you'd run a drill during dinner or at night. You made it like a game and I never realized it could happen. When I went to school I learned that I learned more if I stayed in the background and listened. And I found out a lot. How come you never mentioned that you were in the resistance movement? Who would I have told? I only knew two other wizards my age and you know and trust their families."  
  
"I'm sorry, Megan, But you have to understand they were dangerous times."  
  
"Yes, I learned that as well. I learned a lot of things."  
  
"I'm sorry honey. Believe me, you're not crazy. Someday someone will knock on your door and you won't hide in fear. Brian is young and you should be glad that he will never have to go through what you did. And don't worry, he'll never replace you. You're always my little girl."  
  
"Thanks dad." Megan smiled. Her dad squeezed her hand.  
  
"It's alright. Try to be a good sister to him. Someday you'll tell him stories about this. It's important. People need to remember Vol…He-who- must-not-be-named."  
  
"Why? He's gone isn't he? And his deatheaters are in Azkaban."  
  
"Yes, but our government is just starting up again. We were underground for so long it's hard. We have to teach kids who never finished their wizard schooling and those who should be 7th years but don't know a single spell. It would be too easy for some one to just grab power."  
  
"I see what you mean." Megan nodded. Her dad hugged her.  
  
"You're a bright girl, Megan. Someday you'll make something of yourself. And remember I'll always be proud of you." 


	9. 10 years later

10 years later…  
  
Megan stepped outside the Ministry of Magic. She should have gone home via Flo powder, Megan decided. She pulled her muggle coat closer around herself and flagged down a taxi. She directed the driver to the small house she lived in and sat back.  
  
"A terrible night." The taxi driver commented. Megan nodded; she really didn't want to get involved in a conversation with this muggle. The Taxi driver shrugged and dropped the subject allowing Megan to slip back into her own thoughts. They finally reached Megan's house and Megan slipped the driver a twenty because it was the only muggle money she had. She reached the door and it was flung open by a short kid with brownish hair.  
  
"Hey, Brian." Megan said.  
  
"Meggy!" Brian shouted.  
  
"Guess what I got you Brian?" Megan asked, fishing around in her pockets for his gift.  
  
"A broomstick?!" Brian asked.  
  
"No, silly! Ah, here it is!" Megan said pulling out the medium book. She handed it to Brian.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's a photo album."  
  
"But its already half full." Brain looked perplexed.  
  
"Relax half-pint!" Megan laughed. "See, here are pictures of me when I was your age. The rest of this is for you to fill."  
  
"Megan?" Brian asked. "Why aren't you smiling in any of these pictures?"  
  
"Well, Brian. When I was younger, things were different. A lot different."  
  
"That's right, You were born before Harry Potter."  
  
"That's right. I didn't go to Diagon alley and I never thought I'd go to Hogwarts like you are soon."  
  
"Tell me about them." Brian asked.  
  
"Maybe some other time." Megan said.  
  
"Then can you at least do that trick?" Brian begged. Megan shrugged and closed her eyes. In a matter of seconds in Megan's place sat a large brown Eagle. Brian giggled and Megan changed back.  
  
"You like that?" Megan asked. Brian nodded. Megan smiled.  
  
"I'm glad I'm staying with you for the summer, Megan." Brian smiled.  
  
"So am I, And You'll be living with me as long as you go to Hogwarts."  
  
"Mum said it's because you're closer to the train station."  
  
"That's true. But I'm glad you've moved in with me. It's lonely without you."  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Megan stood up and opened the door.  
  
"Hello?" Megan asked, smiling at the pizza boy.  
  
"One large cheese?" The pizza boy asked. Megan looked at Brian.  
  
"I should never have taught you how to use the phone." Megan sighed, handing the pizza boy some muggle cash she scrapped out of her pockets. 


End file.
